


Dance Around Me

by cloudy_skies



Series: The Heart Grows [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult for Shiro to not feel insecure about where he stands in his knight's heart, especially when all Kuroh ever talks about is Master Ichigen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story whatsoever.
> 
> Music: "Slow Dance" by Suneohair

Shiro and Kuroh were starting a new life together and for the most part it made the Silver King happy to share his newfound existence with the other boy. They were given a new home thanks to the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujyouji, which was a spacious pent house that overlooked the bustling downtown of Shizume City. It was a luxury the Black Dog wasn't accustom to and it took quite a while for him to accept the enormous change from the countryside, to the school dorms to suddenly being thrust into a class that screamed high society. But because of his upbringing in proper etiquette and mannerisms, Kuroh was able to immerse himself well and coincide harmoniously in the social structure that Shiro was once raised in nearly fifty years ago.

The Silver King enjoyed spending nearly every waking moment with the dark haired teen from dawn to dusk—from normal days at home to invitational social attractions in honor of his old friend Daikaku. No matter what it was they were doing he just enjoyed being in the other's presence and he could only hope that his vassal felt the same way too.

Even though the Black Dog was technically Shiro's knight—the silverette thought otherwise, thinking of themselves as equals rather than king and clansmen, something that Kuroh didn't fail to mention and emphasize on many occasions. However, Shiro was tolerant and in retaliation never grew tired of reminding the Black Dog that they were still friends despite the status they had become entitled with.

After everything they had been through together, it was no surprise to Shiro that he'd come to truly love Yatogami Kuroh. And yet, despite how evident he made his feelings towards the other male, the Silver King had grown insecure about the state of his relationship with the Black Dog and where he stood in the depths of his knight's heart. He hadn't exactly elaborated on how he felt per se, mostly because Kuroh never failed to remind him of his strong infatuation with Ichigen Miwa even when he tried to make his love known. Shiro didn't have anything against the man but his knight's constant mentioning of the deceased king always made him feel inferior some way or another and it hurt him deeply at times to hide how he really felt about the Black Dog.

Though Kuroh probably didn't mean to, he had a tendency to compare Shiro to his former King from time to time. Those were the moments that struck Shiro enough to feel as though his heart were breaking in two. The silverette wouldn't show his hurt face though and instead would wear a rather elaborate mask of grins and laughter to bury the sadness that pulsed through his veins. In situations like these, he would act normally, sometimes overdoing his childish behavior in order to wiggle his way out of trouble and out of Kuroh's company. Running away was a cowardly thing of him to do, a habit he had yet to grow out of but he didn't know how else to approach the situation.

Today had been no different either, except that Shiro had left in a spit firing rage that shocked not only Kuroh but also himself. Now he was here, visiting the Gold King's headquarters while stubbornly ignoring the constant vibrations coming from his PDA. He had every right to be upset at his vassal for blatantly comparing his laziness as a king to that of the previous Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. Maybe in the past he wouldn't have cared so much, but at this point in time he no longer wanted to hide away like he did for half a century on his floating paradise, the Himmelreich. Shiro wanted to take an active role in making the world a better place again but it seemed as though his knight couldn't see it or at least believe in his new cause which in turn was discouraging for the First King.

Smacking his lips together into a frown, Shiro finally became tired of the never ending sequence of phone calls and text messages coming from Kuroh, asking him where he'd run off to. After a short debate with himself on whether or not to turn it on silent or actually take the time to reply, he finally settled on maneuvering the touchscreen with his finger until he found the off switch all together.

Just after the PDA screen went black, the sound of the front entrance opening had Shiro jumping to his feet and he instantly smiled at the sight of the approaching man he'd came to visit.

"Adolf K. Weismann, what brings you here?" The Gold King asked as he was accompanied by two of his clansmen on either side of him.

"Ah—Lieutenant! Just visiting! I mean I thought it'd be nice to catch up a little so I thought, why not swing by and pay my old friend, the Lieutenant a visit!" Shiro grinned. "Oh, and please call me Isana Yashiro."

"Isana Yashiro?" Daikaku arched a brow. Without glancing back at his clansmen, he waved them off and after giving their king a bow they left the two old friends alone in the office. "You will always be Adolf K. Weismann to me, and I will continue to address you by the name I've known you as for the rest of my life."

"Aw." Shiro pouted but he was quick to catch himself and smiled playfully. "My, how sentimental of you. It seems as though there is no use trying to argue over the subject I guess, so I'll let it go, but only you may call me by my old name."

"I feel privileged." The Gold King commented with a light chuckle and soon the two of them were laughing together just like old times. "Well, since you're already here and it's well after four, why don't we catch up over dinner? Does that sound alright with you, Weismann?"

"That sounds great actually, I'd be happy to join you for dinner." Shiro replied, his smile softening somewhat sadly.

The two friends traveled to the Gold King's home just a few stories up from the office. He owned an even larger pent house than Shiro did and it was more than just extravagant to say the least. Once they entered the home and sat down at the dining table, the Silver King was asked if he'd like anything in particular for the evening—to which he simply responded with, 'surprise me'. Daikaku was taken aback at first, a natural reaction of his that he still hadn't yet grown out after so many years of knowing the German born king. Though stunned, he was swift to wear his stoic mask again and whispered a few words to his head chef before sending him off to the kitchen.

"Your home is beautiful and orderly." The First King commented as his eyes began wandering around the room, taking in the many decorations he saw hanging on the walls.

"Thank you, I can only imagine the state in which the home I have given you is in myself. How is it by the way? And your clansmen, they're doing well I presume?"

"You're welcome, and the pent house is lovely if not a little empty unless you count the number of strange items Neko keeps bringing home from goodness knows where. I can't thank you enough for giving it to us though, what with the Himmelreich destroyed and the dorm room on Ashinaka Island barred from us since I'm technically not really enrolled within the system."

"It was no trouble, after all you're a very dear friend of mine and it's only right that I lend you assistance when needed."

"Lieutenant you're making me sound as if I am a freeloader." Shiro laughed softly, in turn making the older man cough.

"Weismann you haven't changed a bit." Daikaku sighed.

"Is it a bad thing?" The silverette's gaze fell slightly.

"No, it's not." He replied a little too quickly, realizing his error, the old man cleared his throat. "It's a good thing.

"How so?"

"Weismann, you're a man with a caring heart, your optimism and charisma is so blinding that it is no wonder why people find themselves naturally drawn to you. Even if you can't see it, you're brave and strong, I don't wish for any of that about you to change—ever."

Having heard this, Shiro slowly looked up at the ninety-five year old man. Staring, he admired the lines and wrinkles on the other's face which had come with age—something he was immune to and in some aspects he wished he hadn't been cursed with the Silver aura's gift of invulnerability. He was incredibly flattered by the Gold King's words though, his heart fluttering nervously in his chest and yet through it all he remained silent in his seat across from the old King.

"Weismann." Daikaku said his name slowly, causing Shiro to gasp quietly and shift in his seat.

"Yes?" He replied almost timidly. Seeing the change in his tone, Daikaku chuckled and for a moment Shiro thought he was looking at a younger version of the lieutenant again—the handsome dark haired soldier he used to be.

"Forgive me for being so forward but the day you ran away—I never got the chance, the courage to tell you how I felt."

"How you—? Wait, you had feelings for me Lieutenant?" The silverette stared quite shockingly at the older man, his cheeks slowly but surely glowing brightly which did not go unnoticed to the Gold King.

"It wasn't obvious?"

"No, no i-it was but at the same time I was unsure…" Shiro looked down at the slick surface of the dining table again to avoid the others observing eyes. He didn't know how to feel about this new revelation but it opened a room which he thought he'd never get a chance to walk back into again. Now that it seemed he'd been given another chance, he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers again. "Back then, it was difficult for me to decipher what was going on between us because at times I felt certain that you had feelings for onee-san and not me… Now that you've told me this, it seems that I've been wrong this entire time."

Smiling sadly up at the former lieutenant, Daikaku gave him a nod in understanding though still he could tell that the older man was a little hurt.

"If I had made my feelings for you clear back then, would you have stayed otherwise?" The Gold King asked, his dark eyes gazing hard at the man in front of him. He had wanted to ask that question for decades but up until now he hadn't the courage to bring it up with the silverette. He was treading through the stormy waters of a past that he and Weismann once shared—it was a subject that had to be approached with care however after nearly fifty years his patience was at its end.

Shiro could see the desperation in the other's eyes—they were begging him to say something but he hadn't a clue about how to construct his reply. Furrowing his brow, he breathed at a slower pace, concentrating hard and picking his next words with care.

Along time ago—if he hadn't been aware of the future events he would encounter, it would have been quite possible that Daikaku's confession may have given him enough reason to stay rather than live in isolation for nearly a century. However, his mind thought back and forth between what was and what could have been. The one thing that seemed to shine brightly in his mind, was his knight—Yatogami Kuroh. Just thinking about him, Shiro couldn't help the way his lips curled up into a nearly transparent smile.

"Lieutenant, maybe, just maybe if there was another dimension that was parallel to the one we live in now, the me there would have stayed with you and not board the Himmelreich. But at this point in time, I honestly doubt your confession would have stopped me from making the same decision. I know, your feelings for me are sincere, I don't doubt it—not even for a second however, I'm thankful that I met Kuroh and even more so that I was able to fall genuinely and hopelessly in love with him just like I had all those years ago with you, Daikaku."

Every word that spilled from his lips made his heart pound and he was even more surprised to find himself crying over the matter. In no time, the Gold King was there by his side, stroking and soothing his back as he sat in his chair sniffling and wiping away his tears quietly.

The older man as always was astonished by the Silver King's actions, only this time there was closure and he finally felt as though the last weight on his chest had finally been lifted.

"I'm sorry for crying, I didn't mean to." Shiro whimpered, holding a napkin close to his face as he glanced up at the Gold King.

"Do not worry, time is always moving, it won't wait for anyone and I don't hold anything against you for being unable to return my feelings. It is being able to finally confess what I've kept hidden from you for years that matters the most to me."

The two exchanged smiles, nodding their heads in silent understanding. Not long after, the pair were presented with their dinner—an array of German dishes which left the silverette completely speechless. Again Shiro cried as they ate, his mind reeling in all the past memories of his former home and past life in Dresden, Germany. Daikaku was sympathetic—allowing the young man to shed his tears once more as they conversed back and forth throughout the duration of their meal together.

By the time it was hitting close to ten, Shiro finally turned on his PDA but left it on silent. He checked the unread text messages from Kuroh and though he didn't mean to, he absent mindedly frowned at the content he skimmed over. Seeing the First King grimace, Daikaku grew worried in letting him go and despite his old age he still remained quite the gentleman which somewhat astonished the silverette. And when Shiro stood up to take his leave, the Gold King had been quick to offer the silverette a ride home.

  
o0o  


They arrived at the front of the building in which Shiro and his clansman resided in, yet the Silver King still had yet to budge from where he sat in the backseat of the limo for a few minutes.

"Weismann, we're here."

"I know but, I'm frightened."

"Oh?" The old man looked at him curiously.

"Well, you see I was arguing with Kuroh earlier and it was part of the reason why I came to visit you today." Shiro admitted, his head bowing low in shame.

"I knew there was another purpose for you wanting to see me. Always running away from your problems as usual." Daikaku said with a shake of his head in mild disapproval.

"Yes but I want to change that about me." Shiro said firmly. "I don't want to run away from anything anymore, I want to change and do what I must to prolong and secure the peace of our society. I want to become a better person."

The Gold King saw a glow of determination in his friend. The silverette really had changed and from what he was able to see, it was for the better and he was proud.

"I'm glad you want to strengthen yourself Weismann and I will advise you to at least take one step at a time on your journey. Move too fast and you're sure to trip on your climb up the ladder."

"You're basically telling me that patience is a virtue." Shiro chuckled. "I understand though, thank you for your kind words of wisdom, my friend."

"You're welcome, now I think it's time that you end this lover's quarrel that you have between yourself and Yatogami Kuroh." The old man said with a knowing smile. "I'm quite sure he has seen the error of his ways just as you have."

"Hopefully."

"I wouldn't doubt that boy Weismann, unlike me he is direct in how he presents himself and his actions."

"I can't argue on that, but even if he's straight forward, he is still dense at times."

"Don't be too hard on him."

"I'll try not to be."

Shiro saluted playfully at the Gold King. Smiling softly, he finally maneuvered around in his seat and reluctantly opened the doors of the limo to make his exit out of the vehicle. Waving goodbye to his old friend, he sighed heavily and eyed the tall building before entering through the main entrance in silent determination.

The moment the silverette entered the pent house, Kuroh was there in front of him, his arms crossed tightly against his chest with his PDA gripped strongly in hand and from what Shiro was able to see, he looked incredibly hurt and that only served to make him feel even more ashamed for ignoring his vassal and making him worry.

"Where have you been all this time? I was worried sick about you and no matter how desperately I tried to contact you, you wouldn't pick up!"

"I'm sorry I just—"

"Isana Yashiro don't interrupt me!" Kuroh yelled and it made Shiro flinch in place. "I didn't know where you ran off to! All I could do was sit here at home after unsuccessfully trying to look for you for an hour and wait helplessly for you! Do you know how frightened I was? You could've gotten hurt and I wouldn't have know—"

Kuroh didn't get a chance to finish yelling at his king since Shiro didn't bother to continue listening to his knight's ramblings and instead chose that moment to close the short distance between them in order to lean up and silence the Black Dog with a breath taking kiss.

Shiro knew that the his vassal had been worried, what with all the calls and text messages, however—being confronted by the dark haired teen face to face was a different story and for some reason, watching his emotions play across his face made him weak at the knees. To him, seeing the sadness, the hurt in Kuroh's eyes—at that moment he was more than certain that the Black Dog cared more about him than he initially let on.

The vassal was absolutely frozen with shock, so much so that he couldn't reciprocate the kiss, thus allowing his king to step back shyly and grin that awfully silly grin of his that he'd grown all too familiar with.

"I'm sorry if that was sudden but I couldn't help myself…" He said, looking down sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shiro?"

"Kuroh, I won't make the same mistakes ever again, I won't run away anymore." The silverette reached up to grip the sleeve of his shirt. Blushing darkly, he swallowed nervously, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked on his vassal's face. "I'm going to change and I'm doing it because I love you…"

"Shiro…" Kuroh gaped, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by an unknown rise of excitement that spurred in his chest and made his heart pound.

The Black Dog didn't say anything else after uttering his king's name. Instead they just stared at each other and Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling unnerved by the silence and lack of conversation between them.

Seeing as his vassal was still in a deep shock, the silverette sighed quietly, telling himself that he should have expected this from the beginning. "I'm sorry, I'll just—I'll go to my room now, so—" Shiro's voice faltered a little and to compensate he stood there like a fool, laughing quietly to himself as he tried to make his way around his vassal.

Unfortunately he was unsuccessful and just as the silverette tried to pass him; Kuroh was swift to catch him by the wrist and pull him back until he collided with the other's firm chest.

"I thought you said you weren't going to run away anymore."

"I'm not but I—"

Just as he had done to Kuroh, the dark haired teen leaned down and kissed him. Shiro was somewhat surprised but unlike his vassal he responded to the kiss instantly, pressing his lips hard against the Black Dog's mouth.

Pulling away slightly, Kuroh pressed their foreheads together, his nose rubbing lightly against Shiro's. "Forgive me for upsetting you earlier. If I had known I'd been hurting you all this time, I wouldn't have said any of those things…"

Smiling, he hummed quietly. "I know you meant well Kuroh, and it's alright, I forgave you a long time ago." Shiro replied, his hand reaching up to touch his vassal's cheek.

"Isana Yashiro…" The teen whispered his name hotly, his brows knitting tightly together as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the other's touch. The Black Dog found the skin to skin contact comforting and unconsciously he rubbed his cheek against the silverette's palm.

"You know, Daikaku told me how he felt about me."

"Daikaku? The Gold King?" Kuroh snapped his eyes open.

"Yes." Shiro smiled sadly. "Once upon time, he loved me and I myself was once infatuated with him as well, however destiny changed my course and in the end, I fell in love with you."

"My king…"

Placing a finger gently against Kuroh's lips; Shiro's eyes softened at him. "Not my king, my Shiro." He corrected.

"My Shiro?..." The Black Dog repeated slowly and in response the silverette nodded with a light chuckle.

"Yes, your's."

That night, the two of them laid together with their hands intertwined and legs tangled up with one another. Shiro pressed himself up against his vassal's long body, only to bury his face into the other's shoulder. Kuroh didn't mind and though he was hesitant at first, he eventually rested his hand on his king's waist and they kissed lazily if not cuddled most of the time until they both fell asleep. In the morning, they kissed as if they'd done it a thousand times already but Shiro was sure it was less than a hundred.

The dynamic between king and vassal was shifting in a positive direction. This in turn gave Shiro confidence and he was able to come completely clean with the Black Dog about everything he had since bottled up. Kuroh was ashamed for causing his king such anguish but Shiro was forgiving. The First King made it a habit to tell Kuroh every day that he loved him and though he was uncomfortable at the beginning, the Black Dog accepted it. Still, he himself had yet to return the other's affections but he was quite sure they existed—he was just waiting for the right opportunity to say those three simple words.

The day finally came in the form of a simple text message, one that left the Silver King perplexed on February fourteenth's Valentine's Day.

"What is it?" Kuroh tried to look over the other's shoulder at the PDA in his hand but the silverette was quick to exit out of whatever he had been reading before his vassal got a chance to see it.

"It was a text from Daikaku, he said to pack a travel bag and meet him at the airport." Shiro said, his face looking more than a bit confused by the Gold King's abrupt request. "What should we do?"

Kuroh instantly became uncomfortable at the mention of the Second King but he trusted Daikaku despite them being rivals in a sense. "I think it's best that we do as he says." He sighed. Feeling a wave of disappointment wash over him, he slowly began untying the apron from around his waist.

"Oh, it'll be alright Kuroh, we can do something a little later for Valentine's Day so don't feel too disappointed. I'm sure that whatever it is that Daikaku won't elaborate on is important." Shiro hugged him.

Sighing again, Kuroh returned the embrace tightly. They held each other closely for a long time and after giving the other male a short kiss they went to their rooms and began packing what little belongings they had.

When they arrived at the airport with their bags and Neko hanging off of Shiro's shoulder, Daikaku was there already waiting for their arrival. For a moment, Kuroh grew tense at seeing the other king but Shiro managed to calm him down and ease the tension he emitted by holding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Squeezing the Silver King's hand in his, the Black Dog struggled to smile and keep his cool, which in turn made Shiro laugh softly at how hard he was trying to be tolerant of the other man.

"Lieutenant!" Shiro waved. "What's going on? Why'd you ask us to come here? Is it a trip of some sorts? If so I wish you would have told us ahead of time instead of ruining our Valentine's Day plans."

"I'm sorry for intruding on your special day but I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to present to you a Valentine's Day gift of my own from me to the both of you."

"Oh?" Shiro tilted his head in wonder. Looking to his vassal, the Black Dog clearly had no idea himself but before they could question the Gold King, the old man stepped aside to reveal the object he had hidden from their view.

Instantly, Shiro's mouth fell and he rubbed his eyes twice to make sure it wasn't an illusion. "The Himmelreich? You rebuilt it Lieutenant?"

Daikaku nodded. "When you miraculously revived, I felt that it was your choice to do as you wish in order to move forward in life somehow. By rebuilding the Himmelreich, I was giving you the opportunity to choose whether you wanted to continue isolating yourself or not but seeing as how you want to change I'm asking you now, what would you like to do with the newly rebuilt Himmelreich?"

There were so many possibilities. Shiro knew he wasn't going to run away from the world anymore and seeing his blimp restored to its pristine condition, he could think of only one thing to do with it.

Smiling up at Kuroh for a moment, he turned to his old friend with a look that made the old man nod in understanding.

"Ich verspreche, ich werde zurückkehren." Shiro said, his gaze traveling towards the flying machine that sat outside of the building.

"Ich werde für Ihre sichere Rückkehr, mein Freund wartet." Daikaku walked up to the pair, his eyes settled mostly on Shiro before he brought a hand up to ruffle the First King's mop of translucent silvery white tresses. "Come, I believe the two of you have a long journey ahead."

The group traveled outside of the airport to where the Himmelreich was stationed. Standing just outside the open doors of the blimp, Shiro went ahead and walked around the perimeter of his transport, eying the details and structure of the newly reformed flying machine.

Kuroh was still at a loss over the earlier exchange between the silverette and the Gold King so he made a mental note to begin studying the German language just for the sake of not feeling left out. It was also another excuse for him to decode whatever conversation's his king and the old man would have in the future and though it would be considered eavesdropping he wasn't going to admit it unless Shiro confronted him about it himself.

"It looks as good as new!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Well, it technically is new." Daikaku replied.

"Shiro, just what exactly is the plan?" Kuroh finally asked with a heavy sigh.

The silverette spun around in place to face his vassal. "At the beginning I didn't have one but after seeing the Himmelreich, it's a surprise! I only just now thought of the idea!" He began to laugh and both the Gold King and Black Dog couldn't help but shake their heads at the bizarre bout of enthusiasm the silverette suddenly had.

"So we have no choice but to put our trust in you?" Kuroh's brow furrowed.

"Yup!"

"What will we ever do with you Weismann? I still don't understand how you find enjoyment in surprising people."

"Oh Lieutenant, I believe that it's a natural talent of mine." Shiro smiled and in seconds he surprised everyone once again when he walked straight up to the Second King and kissed his cheek.

Daikaku felt more than just lost and confused at the affectionate gesture but he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling nonetheless. In that moment, he imagined them as their younger selves, happy and blissful together and though he wished that reality had been made real—the present was waiting and he wasn't so irresponsible as to throw away everything he had lived for. When the Gold King opened his tired dark eyes, he smiled slowly down at the young man in front of him.

"Vielen Dank, mein lieber Freund." Shiro said, his hand cupping the other's cheek delicately. Stroking his fingers across the worn, wrinkled skin, he gave Daikaku one last smile before turning heel and running towards his open mouthed vassal.

Kuroh's jaw was hanging open, too shocked by his King's display of affection towards the older man to comprehend that he was being dragged into the Himmelreich. Even after Shiro waved goodbye to his old friend and the doors closed behind them he was still at a loss for words. It wasn't until Neko hopped off of Shiro's shoulder and changed into her human form did he finally snap out of it.

"Shiro! Why'd you do that to an old man? Is Neko not enough!" She fumed.

"Now, now settle down please. He is a very precious friend to me and it's okay for friends to kiss like that."

"Kiss? So then, since Shiro and Neko are friends—could Neko have a kiss too?" She pointed to her cheek.

Chuckling, the First King nodded his head and did just that. It calmed her down and in no time she was purring.

"Well then, I think we should get this thing up and going in the sky!"

Running towards the control room, Shiro left his clansmen behind to wander about the blimp's interior. It didn't take long for the sound of the engine to go off and in no time things were running and the transport began to sway as their take off commenced. Soon they were lifting up off of the ground. Higher and higher they climbed and once they reached a decent altitude they were flying west.

When the First King appeared from wherever he ran off to, he found Kuroh on the main deck with his gaze fixated on the setting sun that he saw through the large window. He seemed extra silent, more so than usual and with Neko nowhere in sight—most likely exploring her new surroundings like the feline she was, Shiro took the opportunity to tip toe over towards his vassal and embrace him tightly from behind.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kuroh hummed in response.

"Ne, are you alright?"

"Why did you do that?" Kuroh said, his eyes held straight, refusing to turn and glance over his shoulder at his king.

"Do what?"

"Don't toy with me Isana Yashiro, you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, the kiss on the cheek that I gave Daikaku, right?" Shiro asked sheepishly.

"Yes…" Kuroh mumbled.

"Kuroh…" Shiro sighed. Retracting his arms from around his vassal's body, he stepped back and walked around until he stood face to face with the taller teen. Wearing an unreadable expression that not even Kuroh could interpret, Shiro took both sides of his face into his hands only to plant a gentle kiss against the Black Dog's lips.

When they parted, Kuroh blinked confusedly while Shiro stood on his heels and smiled.

"Were you jealous, Kurosuke?" Shiro tapped him on the nose.

Narrowing his eyes, he growled lightly but didn't say a word.

"You were!" Shiro grinned.

"It isn't funny, don't smile over my being envious!"

"I'm sorry." The silverette replied. "I didn't mean to make you jealous, but I felt that after all these years, he deserved a kiss for all the good things he has done for me. I hope you understand."

Seeing his king's face fall a little, Kuroh sighed before taking the shorter male back into his arms. "Just, don't do that ever again. I'm—I'm not too keen on sharing you with anyone else."

"You're being selfish right now, but I don't mind." Shiro said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his vassal's neck. "I'm just as selfish when it comes to you too."

Looking down at soft expression on the silverette's face, Kuroh leaned down and Shiro met him half way for their lips to meet. They kissed gently at first but they grew brave and soon they were sliding their tongues into the other's mouth. Kuroh's hands gripped him around the waist and in response Shiro was wrapping his arms around his vassal's neck and pulling him closer.

When Kuroh lifted him up, Shiro instantly had his legs locked around the Black Dog's hips as he was held steadily in Kuroh's arms. His vassal walked them over to the long couch that sat off in the center of the main room and before Shiro knew it, Kuroh sat them down with him straddling his vassal tightly.

"Kuroh…" Shiro panted against his face, his hips bucking forward—almost teasingly as he succeeded in attaining a short groan from the knight beneath him.

"You're mine, Isana Yashiro…" Kuroh said, his hand moving up to rest behind his king's head.

"Only yours," Shiro grinned. Returning the smile, Kuroh gently pushed the silverette's head forward and again they kissed hard and feverishly.

It was a good thing that Neko found the master bedroom and fell asleep on the king sized bed while she had gone out and did her exploring because she if she had seen the sight of Shiro and Kuroh stripping themselves bare on the love couch as they succumbed to their physical desires, she would have done more than just thrown a fit.

Though Shiro found their first time of making love beautiful, Kuroh was punishing in his thrusts to the point of where the silverette was certain he was doing it on purpose. He had no doubt in his mind that by the next day he would have trouble walking but it was the price to pay for stepping on his vassal's nerves so he relished in the painful yet pleasurable feeling of being pounded into the couch cushions. When they came down from their high, they stared dreamily at each other until Kuroh collapsed on top of his king. Their forms molded together almost perfectly which Shiro noted in silence and slowly yet surely once Kuroh tiredly pulled out and draped a thin blanket over them which was laid out on the arm of the couch, the two of them fell into a deep slumber as the Himmelreich traveled on auto pilot for the next twenty-four hours.

By the time the lovers woke up, it was well into the midday and it made Kuroh curse since he was usually an early bird. Shiro laughed at his antics, watching the knight get up to put his clothes back on. The dark haired teen managed slip his long legs into his jeans and pull them up before Shiro staggered towards him—the thin blanket held loosely around his small form much like a cape. When the First King pressed his head against his bare chest, Kuroh instantly wrapped his arms around his body and they embraced each other tightly.

"I love you, Kuroh."

"I know, Isana Yashiro."

Silently, Kuroh surprised his king by picking him up. Carrying Shiro much like a princess—a true royal to be more precise, he went looking for the bathroom in order to wash off the offending coat of sweat and release that they were covered in. After washing their bodies and getting dressed, Kuroh went straight to preparing a late lunch and by that time Neko came out once she took a whiff of the air and was delighted to smell food being cooked.

Shiro still refused to say where they were headed to no matter how many times both Kuroh and Neko asked him throughout the day. His only reply was that they would be there soon and as the hours turned into night, he grew excited by how much land and sea they had covered. They were getting close.

After dinner, Neko returned to the master bedroom for a cat nap, leaving Shiro and Kuroh to lounge together on the couch again. Shiro had his head laid against his vassal's shoulder while Kuroh held his hand and stroked the skin with his thumb. All was relaxed and quiet for the most part, that is until Shiro thought of an idea and abruptly stood up on his feet, thus ruining the peaceful moment they had shared.

"Shiro? What is it?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

The silverette slowly extended his hand out to the dark haired teen. "Dance with me."

"What? Why?" Kuroh blinked and Shiro just smiled at him.

Without waiting for an answer, Shiro reached down and grabbed the Black Dog's hand. Yanking him forward, he stepped back, placed Kuroh's right hand on the small of his back and rested his left hand on the taller man's shoulder. Holding their right and left hands up, he chuckled softly and despite being the female partner, Shiro dragged the knight out onto the open floor and began directing the waltz himself.

They were clumsy at first but to Shiro it was all in good fun despite Kuroh's awkward movements at following him even though he was technically the male lead. After a few well practiced twirls and a sign of his king slowly relinquishing lead over the waltz, Kuroh grew confident and began taking the leading position of the dance into his own hands. This made Shiro grin from ear to ear and in no time he was following the Black Dog's movements gracefully. Though feeling slightly dizzy from the many spins and twirls, the Silver King didn't care, all the while laughing it off heartedly as his hold on Kuroh's shoulder tightened.

When Kuroh spun him one last time, he let of Shiro's waist, twirling him steadily as he then stopped the silverette and had him facing the window with his back pressed up against his chest. Letting go of his hand, Kuroh proceed to wrap his arms around his king's midsection. Laying his cheek right on top of Shiro's shoulder, the two of them looked out at the growing lights ahead of them.

"Isana Yashiro, my king… I love you too." Kuroh finally whispered into his ear.

Shivering slightly, Shiro smiled warmly to himself. Feeling his heart beat and transparent tears fill the corners of his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder slightly so that he could see his vassal's face if not only a little.

"Kuroh…"

Lifting his head a little, the gap between them shortened and the two of them kissed gently. Placing his hands on top of the Black Dogs, Shiro gripped them tightly and pressed them a little harder against his body. When they pulled back, the two of them smiled as their noses touched affectionately, the lights ahead of them growing even brighter the closer they were traveling towards it.

"Welcome to Dresden, Germany, Kuroh. My native home."


End file.
